


You'll Get Burned

by xtracheesy



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Other, Shittiest plot ever but ill get better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 09:47:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11803524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtracheesy/pseuds/xtracheesy
Summary: Short fic where you meet the Outsider for the first time and you get his mark... and a little something else! Enjoy! Gender of reader is never specified.





	You'll Get Burned

“What did you find?” A young boy walks up to your side to observe the object in your hands. Dirt is stuck under your fingernails and the creases in your palms from digging into the ground. The item in question had been calling to you in a way, the sound radiating off of it driving you crazy until you located it.

It's round, definitely bone, and has little clips on the four edges. The sound emanating from it is that of nails dragging on a chalkboard and it builds a migraine.

“I don't know.” You stand, looking at the symbol on the top, observing how the lines sticking out everywhere compliment the circle in the middle. You flip it over, the back blank but rugged. You shrug your backpack off your shoulders and put it in, zipping it back up.

“Wait, you're taking that with you?” 

“I've seen these before.” You say. “To the right people, they'll sell really well.” 

“If you get caught with that, you’ll be burned.” He threatens, crossing his arms. If he was the same age as you, it might have actually scared you. 

“You sound like my mother, James.” You spit. Your mom always told you to stay at home and not cause trouble. She’d say that one day you’d be punished for all the ruckus you caused. Your friend shakes his head and huffs. “C’mon.”

You both run back into town, leaving the mass of trees behind you. Your headache becomes so intense at one point that you nearly buckle in pain. It distorts your vision slightly, and you see what seems like another world for a split second. The ground beneath you is floating, black rocks, and the sky around it is a beautiful orange/red hue. A man, floating off of the ground, stands in the distance. He turns to look at you, surprised, and then everything is gone.

“You okay?” James asks, stopping at your side. You’re leaning down on the ground, your head in your hands.

“Yeah.” You mumble. You shrug off any nerves and join him again as you both enter town. Whatever that was, it would have to be dealt with at home. Being out this late would call unwanted attention to yourself and James. The patrol here is crazy, and will beat anyone they can get their hands on.

You sneak through the window to your room in hopes of bypassing your mother. You gently pull the window frame down until it clicks shut and jump into bed. You flick your light on and pull out the object of your frustrations, observing it some more. 

“What makes you so special?” You whisper, running your fingers over the top. A chill runs down your spine.

“You better turn your light off and get to bed!” Your mom yells from the front room. You groan, shove the object under your bed, and turn off your light. 

The sound emanating from it keeps you up. Every time you get close to falling asleep, the noise increases in volume and you jolt awake. You sigh loudly, grab the object, and move it across the room, hoping the distance will help shut it up.

When your head hits your pillow, you instantly fall asleep.

You wake up in the orange/red world again. Now there are random objects littering the sky as well as the black rocks you stand on. A large shark floats nearby, swimming through the air slowly with ease. Some lamp posts, a building here and there, and then the man from before. This time he looks like he was expecting you.

He stands from his perch and teleports next to you. He’s a full head taller than you, his hair short and his eyes pitch black. His skin is pale, but not deadly, and you can see a scar across his neck.

“Where am I?” You ask, and he smiles. 

“The Void.” He says, and his voice is like a sweet nectar. Deep and honeyed, almost husky. It hits you all at once: this is the Outsider. You’re in the void- a place only whispered about in the darkest corners of alleyways and written in the books left for the damned. 

“How-?” You start to ask, but he already knows the answer.

“You found one of my runes. It’s made from whale bone, and the migraine it was giving you was a sign that you’re meant to be one of my marked.” He lifts his hand and the back of yours begins to burn. You look to your left hand and find a mark tattooed on it. It’s the same as the one printed on the rune you found earlier. His words 'meant to be' plays over and over in your mind.

When you look back up at him, your cheeks are slightly warm. “What does this mean?” 

“One of your powers is called blink. Come and find me.” He winks and disappears. 

You look around and find an obvious path laid out in front of you. You push all of the questions roaming through your mind away and move forward. When you approach a ledge, leading off into nothingness below, you look around for a platform to teleport to. You focus on where you want to land and clench your fist. The movement is fast and when you arrive at your projected destination, your body almost makes you puke. You take a deep breath and continue your journey.

You hear the familiar ear piercing noise that runes make and you follow the sound until you run up on one. It’s sitting on a decorative altar, purple drapes covering jagged sticks with barbed wire on them. The rune sits atop a small piece of cloth. You reach towards it carefully, and when you pick it up, the Outsider appears. 

His feet lazily scrape the ground before landing completely. He walks up to you, smiling, and takes the carved bone from your hands. “Thank you.” For the first time here, you smile back. He leans closer and kisses you on the cheek.

You don’t know how to react. Your face gets really hot and the back of your hand begins to sting a little bit, but you don’t tell him to back off. Alternatively, you lean back into him and return the favor on his lips this time. His lips are soft and sweet, and the way they work against yours just seems so perfect. 

He pulls away, a happy sigh leaving his lips as he does. The last thing you see is his cute face before waking up to the morning sun in your room. The rune is no longer in your room, you can tell because there is no more sound. You lift your left hand to the light from your window and observe the mark. 

What James said last night comes to mind. “If you’re caught with that, you’ll be burned.” 

You climb across the room to where some of your clothes lay, rip a long piece off, and wrap it around your fist. It burns a little bit, letting you know he’s watching.

**Author's Note:**

> I probably could have done more with this, and described some things better, but I hope it was a good read nonetheless! There's not much OutsiderxReader out there so I will fill it up myself if I have to.


End file.
